Núcleo de Yo'gand
Balance Point |notable =*Sernpidal *Kalarba |hidet = |propósito =*Destrucción de cuerpos planetarios *Táctica de terror''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *Limpia de objetos en órbita''Star by Star'' *Terraformación''Traitor'' |requisitos=Dovin basal |requisitos = |hidec = |eras =*Era de la Antigua República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi |utilizada = Yuuzhan vong }} El Núcleo de Yo'gand era una táctica de batalla empleada por la especie extragaláctica yuuzhan vong para destruir planetas enteros. Una raza guerrera, los yuuzhan vong usaban biotecnología en todas las áreas de la vida; una de las muchas criaturas que usaban eran los dovin basal, organismos capaces de manipular campos gravíticos. Durante la guerra para ganar el control de la galaxia yuuzhan vong, el guerrero Yo'gand fue confrontado por fuerzas de un guerrero rival, Steng, con base en el planeta fuertemente fortificado Ygziir. En vez de pelear directamente contra las fuerzas de Steng, Yo'gand creó una táctica innovadora. Secretamente instaló un dovin basal en Ygziir e instruyó a la criatura para que atrajera la luna de Ygziir por medio de manipulación gravítica. El dovin basal llevó la luna hacia Ygziir hasta que su órbita descendió y se estrelló contra el planeta, aniquilando a la mayoría de los enemigos de Yo'gand de un solo golpe. El uso de la táctica se expandió y la especie yuuzhan vong eventualmente abandonó las ruinas de su galaxia y se dirigió al Vacío Intergaláctico en búsqueda de un nuevo hogar. Pasaron miles de años antes de que se volviera emplear el Núcleo de Yo'gand. Cuando los yuuzhan vong finalmente llegaron a otra galaxia y la seleccionaron para invadirla, se envió una fuerza avanzada para abrir el camino a la flota yuuzhan vong principal. Para disminuir las probabilidades de ser detectados, el líder de la fuerza avanzada decidió destruir el planeta Sernpidal, con una población numerosa, usando el Núcleo de Yo'gand para convencer a los otros habitantes de la galaxia de que había ocurrido un extraño desastre natural. Por lo tanto, la luna de Sernpidal, Dobido, fue sacada de órbita y se estrelló contra el planeta, destruyendo a ambos. La antigua táctica de Yo'gand fue empleada nuevamente en el 26 DBY, cuando la Estación Hosk, una [[Estación Espacial clase Esseles|estación espacial clase Esseles]] construida sobre la superficie de la luna del planeta Kalarba, fue jalada hacia el planeta, destruyéndolo y dejando al sistema Kalarba con muchos restos de material radioactivo. Aunque el propósito principal del Núcleo de Yo'gand era el ser una táctica para provocar terror, existían variantes y era usada para muchas razones, como abrir la corteza de un planeta para extraer recursos bajo su corteza, jalar objetos no deseados de órbita o reconstruir sistemas estelares. Propósito Militar El Núcleo de Yo'gand fue diseñado para destruir cuerpos planetarios enteros de manera rápida y eficiente, sin la necesidad de un conflicto extendido. Contra oponentes que desconocían la táctica, podía ser empleada sin que el táctico revelara su presencia. Incluso, al posicionar al dovin basal en un lugar específico, o al darle instrucciones a la criatura, los yuuzhan vong podían asegurarse de que el satélite chocara contra el planeta en un punto específico, como en una ciudad u océano, si así lo deseaban.Vector Prime La antigua estrategia de los yuuzhan vong también tenía un uso como táctica de terror y era empleada para atemorizar a aquellos a los que afectaba. No siempre fue usada en sustitución a un conflicto militar; el satélite a veces era derribado durante una batalla con propósitos tácticos, para probar dominio de los yuuzhan vong, o para jalar objetos no deseados de órbita, celestiales o artificiales. Debido a las perturbaciones gravíticas ocasionadas por la destrucción de planetas, así como la radiación que se diseminaba en ocasiones, la táctica podía causar que sistemas enteros quedaran inaccesibles o inhabitables. Obtención de recursos De forma notable, el Núcleo de Yo'gand también era utilizado para generar nuevos recursos. Muchos planetas albergaban una enorme riqueza mineral bajo sus cortezas, que era en gran medida inaccesible desde la superficie. Cuando una luna impactaba la superficie de un planeta, fuerzas de choque tremendas ocasionaban que ésta se fracturara. El resultado era un campo de asteroides lleno de ricos minerales que los yuuzhan vong podían usar en la construcción de sus naves espaciales orgánicas. Los vientres de naves, los astilleros de los yuuzhan vong, eran idealmente ubicados en las ruinas de planetas destrozados, donde se podían obtener vastos recursos a la mano. Por último, el Núcleo de Yo'gand podía ser usado para hacer caer a pequeños meteoritos a la superficie de un planeta que contuvieran recursos deseables, como agua. Por ello, era un elemento prominente de la terraformación yuuzhan vong. Características thumb|left|220px|El [[Wookiee/Leyendas|wookiee Chewbacca es inmolado en la destrucción causada por el descenso de la luna.]] Debido a su potencial cataclísmico, el Núcleo de Yo'gand tomaba sólo unos cuantos días en destruir un planeta. Los yuuzhan vong soltaban un poderoso dovin basal en el planeta, y si deseaban que la criatura quedara oculta o protegida practicaban un cráter donde acomodarla. A veces se empleaban varios dovin basals en el planeta,The New Jedi Order Sourcebook aunque el los casos registrados sólo fue desplegado uno. Una vez en la superficie del planeta, el dovin basal tenía la instrucción de usar su manipulación de los campos gravíticos para anclarse al núcleo del planeta y al mismo tiempo engancharse a un satélite que pasara. Aunque cualquier objeto, como ciudades flotantes o estaciones espaciales, podía teóricamente ser atraído fuera de órbita hacia la superficie del planeta, si el objetivo era destruir al planeta se usaba normalmente una luna. El dovin basal era irrecuperable una vez que el proceso fuera irreversible, aunque los yuuzhan vong normalmente no trataban de recuperar a las criaturas, especialmente porque la evidencia de los dovin basals se perdía con el planeta. No obstante, si el dovin basal era atacado, podía reenfocar su manipulación gravítica en el núcleo del planeta e impulsarse hacia el mismo, poniéndose fuera del alcance de sus atacantes. Cada vez que la órbita de la luna la llevara sobre el punto donde se ubicaba el dovin basal, su órbita decaía abruptamente, acercándola más a la superficie del planeta. Ya que cada órbita sucesiva decaía más, las órbitas se aceleraban. Los vientos entonces arreciaban, volviéndose erráticos y poderosos. Los terremotos y la súbita creación de fisuras se volvían situaciones frecuentes, lo que conducía al colapso de estructuras naturales o artificiales como montañas o edificios. Si había cuerpos de agua presentes en el planeta, los patrones de oleaje también eran afectados por el descenso de la luna, ocasionando mares caóticos y traicioneros que creaban inundaciones y tsunamis. Una vez que la luna entraba a la atmósfera, se creaban masivas fuerzas compresivas debido a la llegada súbita de una masa significativa. Cuando esto ocurría, la luna también comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la entrada a la atmósfera, y segregaba flamas debido a la fricción de su llegada. Cuando la órbita de la luna se rompía y ésta entraba a la atmósfera, el Núcleo de Yo'gand era irreversible. A lo largo de la superficie del planeta ocurrían intensísimos sismos y los vientos alcanzaban velocidades titánicas, volviéndose tan fuertes que podían derribar a las naves espaciales del cielo y derrumbar edificios enteros. Todos los restos derribados eran tomados por el viento y arrojados alrededor, lo que era letal para los habitantes sobrevivientes. Cuando la luna iniciaba su ardiente descenso final, la compresión masiva resultado de su entrada a la atmósfera causaba que los compuestos como el aire explotaran, comenzando abrasadoras tormentas de fuego. En el momento del impacto la atmósfera esencialmente detonaba y creaba una gigantesca nube de fragmentos del planeta y el satélite en el lugar de la colisión. Una vez que el planeta quedara inhabitable no pasaba mucho tiempo en que se manifestaran otros efectos de la colisión. La fuerza del impacto de la luna típicamente ocasionaba que el planeta se rompiera en gigantescos fragmentos que se dispersaran en una distancia amplia, que en ocasiones formaba un campo de asteroides. La pérdida de un cuerpo planetario normalmente causaba que el sistema estelar se volviera inestable, creando grandes fluctuaciones en la gravedad y alterando los puntos de entrada y salida del hiperespacio.Edge of Victory II: Rebirth Historia Creación y Guerra Cremleviana Aproximadamente 15,000 años antes de su invasión a la galaxia,The New Essential Guide to Alien Species los yuuzhan vong estuvieron enfrentados en una brutal guerra intestina que amenazó con extinguir la especie. La Guerra Cremleviana se combatió durante años entre diferentes tribus yuuzhan vong. El guerrero Yo'gand, enfrentado con un dominio rival en el planeta Ygziir, que estaba fuertemente atrincherado y suficientemente aprovisionado para resistir un asalto frontal, decidió intentar una forma nueva de destruir a sus oponentes. Usando un dovin basal, Yo'gand puso la criatura en Ygziir y le dio instrucciones de jalar la luna del planeta hacia la superficie, precisamente donde se localizaba el campamento de su rival, el Maestro de Guerra Steng.The New Essential Chronology El impacto resultante destruyó Ygziir,The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia aniquilando a todos los enemigos de Yo'gand en el planeta con excepción de Steng, a quien Yo'gand derrotó en un duelo personal.Destiny's Way Por esta razón a la táctica se le acredita la unificación de los yuuzhan vong, y la Batalla de Ygziir resultó ser el momento decisivo del conflicto. Debido a la naturaleza de la táctica y el anclaje del dovin basal al núcleo del planeta, se conoció como Núcleo de Yo'gand. Después del final de la Guerra Cremleviana, los unificados yuuzhan vong se embarcaron en una guerra por la supremacía de su galaxia. Aunque los yuuzhan vong descubrieron una manera de contrarrestar la táctica con otros dovin basals, el Núcleo de Yo'gand proliferó durante la conquista de su galaxia y posteriormente provocó que la galaxia quedara inhabitable debido a la destrucción de tantos mundos. La destrucción de su galaxia y de su mundo natal, Yuuzhan'tar, obligó a los yuuzhan vong a partir al Vacío Intergaláctico, donde vagaron por milenios buscando un nuevo hogar.The Final Prophecy Eventualmente la especie descubrió otra galaxia, y se dirigieron a ella con la intención de conquistarla totalmente.The Unifying Force Por milenios no se empeló la táctica del Núcleo de Yo'gand, pues durante el largo viaje a través del Vacío Intergaláctico no hubo planetas que conquistar. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Sernpidal Sólo cuando en el 25 DBY los yuuzhan vong lanzaron su invasión contra los habitantes de la galaxia que habían elegido, la táctica volvió a ser empleada. Su primer uso fue contra el planeta Sernpidal en el sistema Julevian. Cuando los pretores vong, la fuerza avanzada de la flota yuuzhan vong principal, terminaron de establecer su primera base en el planeta congelado Helska 4, planearon después expandirse. El Prefecto Da'Gara, que dirigía a los pretores vong, creyó que cualquier expansión era riesgosa, a menos que Sernpidal, un mundo cercano con una cantidad importante de comunicaciones y tráfico estelar, fuera silenciado de alguna manera. Reacio a iniciar un asalto a gran escala debido a que llamaría poderosamente la atención, algo que no querían en ese momento. Da'Gara le pidió consejo sobre cómo proceder a su par, el Ejecutor Nom Anor. Anor aceptó que Sernpidal era un planeta bien conectado a nivel galáctico y que escasamente la invasión de los yuuzhan vong permanecería oculta ahí, por lo que él y Da'Gara consideraron otros medios por los que el planeta pudiera ser silenciado sin que la galaxia se enterara inmediatamente de la presencia de los invasores. Eventualmente, Da'Gara pensó en emplear el Núcleo de Yo'gand, pues los sernpidalianos y el resto de la Nueva República no sabrían la causa del descenso de la luna y asumirían que era un fenómeno natural. Todas las naves de guerra de la Nueva República que fueran a investigar serían destruidas después. El Prefecto Da'Gara envió a sus agentes a que instalaran un gran dovin basal al este de Ciudad Sernpidal, el centro urbano más grande del planeta. Sernpidal tenía dos lunas, una de las cuales, Dobido, tenía veinte kilómetros de diámetro, y era ideal para los propósitos de la táctica. El dovin basal, instalado secretamente dentro de un cráter en un campo despoblado, se conectó con Dobido y con el núcleo del planeta y comenzó el proceso de hacer descender la órbita de la luna. Los yuuzhan vong dieron instrucciones al dovin basal de dejar caer a Dobido directamente sobre Ciudad Sernpidal. Mientras Dobido continuaba su órbita, su trayectoria se volvía más baja cada vez que pasaba sobre el dovin basal. Los habitantes de Sernpidal comenzaron a rendir culto a la luna como Tosi-karu, la diosa sernpidaliana que creyeron que había llegado. La ciudad se vio envuelta en caos y pánico y comenzó un éxodo masivo cuando muchos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. En otras partes del planeta, los asentamientos fueron destruidos por los muchos desastres naturales precipitados por el descenso de la luna. Una villa costera al sur de Ciudad Sernpidal fue aniquilada en un tsunami, mientras sismos comenzaron a demoler edificios cordilleras montañosas. Los vientos cada vez más veloces hicieron difícil la evacuación, pues muchas de las naves que ascendían volvían a caer al suelo. La llegada del carguero ligero Halcón Milenario permitió que su tripulación, Han Solo, Chewbacca y el Jedi Anakin Solo, estudiara los patrones del descenso de Dobido y se diera cuenta de que su órbita se veía afectada cada vez que pasaba sobre un lugar específico. Junto con el Alcalde de Ciudad Sernpidal, Anakin Solo investigó el lugar y descubrió al dovin basal, al cual le disparó con su bláster. Para ese momento, la órbita de Dobido ya se encontraba muy abajo y el impacto de la luna era inevitable. La criatura se retiró más profundamente hacia el núcleo del planeta, pero murió cuando el alcalde saltó al cráter con un detonador termal y la eliminó. [[Archivo:Falcon Sernpidalboom.jpg|thumb|right|250px|El Halcón Milenario escapa de la explosión provocada por el choque entre Dobido y Sernpidal.]] La muerte del dovin basal no hizo nada para impedir el descenso de Dobido; la luna, que ya había entrado a la atmósfera, comenzó su descenso final hacia Ciudad Sernpidal, arrojando llamas y causando desastres masivos por todo el planeta. Mientras el aire explotaba debido a las titánicas fuerzas compresivas ocasionadas por la caída de la luna, poderosas tormentas de fuego y vientos causaron caos y destrucción en las ciudades. Gracias en gran medida a los esfuerzos de ayuda de Han Solo, capitán del Halcón Milenario, 20,000 personas pudieron evacuar Sernpidal; sin embargo, murieron millones con el impacto resultante, pues Dobido chocó contra Sernpidal y estalló, destruyendo la atmósfera. Uno de los fallecidos fue el wookiee Chewbacca, uno de los Héroes de Yavin.The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook Sernpidal quedó inhabitable después del impacto y eventualmente se fragmentó. Los yuuzhan vong usaron al planeta para crear un vientre de naves—equivalente a un astillero para ellos—en la que construirían una nueva mundonave para albergar a los jóvenes, viejos y enfermos de su especie. Los fragmentos de Sernpidal fueron desmoronados por criaturas yuuzhan vong y se les extrajeron los minerales. En términos de su rol como táctica de terror, la destrucción de Sernpidal atemorizó a los ciudadanos y líderes de la Nueva República, pues probó el vasto potencial destructivo de los yuuzhan vong.Marea Oscura II: Desastre El comandante yuuzhan vong Shedao Shai después amenazó al planeta Ithor con el Núcleo de Yo'gand durante sus negociaciones con el Caballero Jedi Corran Horn, aunque es esa ocasión no se empleó la táctica. Kalarba y otros teatros Diez meses después de la destrucción de Sernpidal, los yuuzhan vong usaron nuevamente la antigua táctica del Núcleo de Yo'gand, en esta ocasión en Kalarba y su afamado satélite, la [[Estación Espacial clase Esseles|estación espacial clase Esseles]] Estación Hosk. Parte de la campaña del Maestro de Guerra Tsavong Lah para cortar la ruta comercial Corredor Corelliano, la Batalla de Kalarba, donde el planeta fue destruido, fue una derrota para la Nueva República. Al igual que Sernpidal, los yuuzhan vong colocaron un gran dovin basal en la superficie y le dieron instrucciones de anclarse a la Estación Hosk, una antigua estación espacial que había sido construida sobre la superficie de una de las dos lunas del planeta, y jalarla hacia Kalarba. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el Núcleo de Yo'gand fue acompañado por apoyo militar. Una flota yuuzhan vong invadió al sistema Kalarba y atacó la presencia de la Nueva República ahí una vez que la Estación Hosk ya estaba descendiendo. La Estación Hosk sufrió fuertes daños a manos de las armas yuuzhan vong mientras caía; las defensas de la estación espacial fueron destruidas y cayó a la superficie de Kalarba en ruinas.Balance Point El impacto resultante destruyó Kalarba y la Estación Hosk, distribuyendo material radioactivo por el sistema Kalarba que lo convirtió en inhabitable por siglos en el futuro. Los yuuzhan vong, que no tenían uso para el sistema, continuaron con su avance hacia los Mundos del Núcleo. 180px|thumb|left|[[Kalarba/Leyendas|Kalarba, el segundo planeta destruido por los yuuzhan vong con el Núcleo de Yo'gand.]] En la Batalla de Duro, que tomó lugar poco tiempo después de la devastación de Kalarba, se usó una variante del Núcleo de Yo'gand. En la órbita de Duro se encontraban unas veinte ciudades flotantes, que albergaban a la población duros que había huido de la superficie contaminada de su mundo natal desde hacía mucho tiempo. Consideradas como abominaciones por los yuuzhan vong, que odiaban la tecnología, las ciudades fueron marcadas para su destrucción. Aunque algunas fueron embestidas o demolidas por naves de guerra o criaturas como las ychna, el resto fueron arrastradas hacia la superficie donde se estrellaron y fueron destruidas, entre ellas Orr-Om y Bburru. Aproximadamente un año después, en Borleias, el Comandante Supremo Maal Lah puso un dovin basal en la luna y lo usó para anclarse a las numerosas defensas orbitales que protegían al planeta. Para facilitar el asalto planetario, Lah hizo que el dovin basal repeliera a las defensas orbitales para que pudiera comenzar la invasión a la superficie de Borleias. No se empleó el Núcleo de Yo'gand en este caso, pues el Maestro de Guerra Tsavong Lah, dirigiendo a su subordinado, pensó que era necesaria una estrategia diferente para capturar rápidamente ese mundo.Star by Star Cuando los yuuzhan vong reestructuraron al sistema Coruscant, después de la conquista de Coruscant, buscaron que su imagen fuera idéntica a la del antiguo sistema de su mundo natal perdido, Yuuzhan'tar. Para ello, colocaron dovin basals en la superficie del planeta para atraer meteoritos que contenían agua a la superficie, provocando lluvia natural en Coruscant por primera vez en miles de años.Traitor Entre bastidores El Núcleo de Yo'gand fue introducido en Vector Prime, la primera entrega de la serie La Nueva Orden Jedi de Del Rey. La táctica fue notable en Vector Prime porque resultó en la muerte de Chewbacca que, aunque no fue el primer personajes de las películas en morir en el Universo Expandido, sin duda era el más conocido.Dark Empire IIDarksaber Esto facilitó que DelRey le añadiera un elemento de tensión a las novelas, eliminando la "burbuja de protección" que había rodeado a los héroes.Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview En su novela Balance Point, lanzada en el 2000, la autora Kathy Tyers usó al Núcleo de Yo'gand en la secuencia inicial del libro, en la que Jaina Solo combate a los yuuzhan vong sobre el planeta condenado Kalarba. Debido a la muerte de Chewbacca y varios otros elementos de la novela que varios fans de Star Wars encontraron deprimentes, el autor R. A. Salvatore en algunos casos fue objeto de feroces críticas. Entre las críticas se encontraban preguntas sobre cómo funcionaba la ciencia de los yuuzhan vong y la opinión de que la táctica del Núcleo de Yo'gand era poco realista y poco creíble. Salvatore de hecho había sacado la idea de un aparato capaz de manipular campos gravíticos de una película de ciencia ficción de los años 50 que había visto. Aunque él no estaba seguro de si la manipulación gravítica de la manera descrita en Vector Prime era teóricamente posible, Salvatore decidió que otros elementos científicos de Star Wars, como los sables de luz, nunca han sido explicados científicamente y que por ello los dovin basals no merecían críticas excesivas.[http://www.theforce.net/jedicouncil/interview/salvatore2.shtml Entrevista con R. A. Salvatore sobre la escritura de ''Vector Prime]'' El ardiente descenso de Dobido a la superficie de Sernpidal y Chewbacca rugiendo desafiante a la luna se convirtió en una escena muy referenciada del Universo Expandido, y varias encuestas de fans internet, así como el artículo 20 Most Memorable Moments of the Expanded Universe de Abel G. Peña, la han referido como una de las mejores escenas del Universo Expandido.Jedi Council Forums Top 100 EU Moments20 Most Memorable Moments of the Expanded Universe La táctica fue erróneamente llamada Núcleo de Yo'G''and en ''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook, en el que su creador es asimismo llamado Yo'Gand. Debido al hecho de que todas las demás fuentes y novelas en que la táctica es nombrada la llaman "Núcleo de Yo'gand", con g'' minúscula, este artículo asume que el nombre correcto es Núcleo de Yo'gand. En las entradas del Databank que se refieren indirectamente a la táctica, se menciona que en Sernpidal se colocó más de un dovin basal; ya que ''Vector Prime menciona que sólo se empleó uno y que la manipulación gravítica cesó con su muerte, este artículo asume que la información del Databank es incorrecta. Apariciones *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Unifying Force'' Fuentes *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Tácticas Categoría:Cultura yuuzhan vong